Retrouvailles au Monkey bar
by Elunea
Summary: 6 ans jour pour jour après qu'Edward ait quitté Bella suite à son désastreux 18ème anniversaire. Bella fête ses 24 ans avec ses amis New-Yorkais. Son passé va la rattraper de manière très inattendue. Attention lemon !


OS écrit pour le concours « Gourmandises » de Lovelemon-in-fic. Un jella, mon couple chouchou. Bonne lecture à toutes !

* * *

><p><em>Ses mains, fines mais si masculines, parcouraient mon corps de caresses divines. Nos souffles se mélangeaient, nos jambes étaient enchevêtrées les unes aux autres. Nos corps nus se mouvaient de manière coordonnée. Pas un mot n'était échangé, le langage des corps se suffisait à lui même.<em>

_Ses lèvres si tentantes vinrent trouver les miennes, et sa langue parcourue ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès à ma bouche. Lorsque nos langues se trouvèrent enfin, je sus que là était ma place, dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Mes mains jusqu'alors sur ses épaules, se firent plus aventureuses et descendirent le long de son dos pour caresser ses fesses. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Son bras droit étant posé près de mon visage pour ne pas m'écraser de tout son poids, il fit partir sa main gauche à la découverte de mon corps. Mon cou, mon épaule, mon bras, puis il remonta vers mon sein, qu'il cajola tendrement mais fermement. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de bien être. Ses lèvres suivirent le même chemin, et lorsque je sentis sa langue sur mon téton, je me cambrai instinctivement. Mes mains se contractèrent et j'en fis remonter une le long de sa nuque pour le tenir en position, lui demandant muettement de continuer son merveilleux traitement. Sa main descendit plus bas tandis qu'il fit subir le même traitement à mon autre sein. J'étais déjà trempée pour lui et il s'en rendit vite compte. Ses doigts glissèrent sans problème dans mes plis, me faisant haleter. Ma tête était vide de toute pensée cohérente, la seule phrase tournant en boucle à l'intérieure était : « nous allons enfin faire l'amour ». _

_Il quitta mes seins pour laisser une trainée de baisers le long de mon ventre puis plus bas. D'elles même mes jambes s'écartèrent, lui laissant la place nécessaire pour s'installer entre elles. Ses doigts écartèrent délicatement mes lèvres intimes puis je sentis sa langue et sa bouche partir à la découverte de mon sexe. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à sa chevelure, mes hanches se levèrent à sa rencontre, cherchant encore plus de contact. _

_« Oui, oui, oui » je gémissais sans fin._

_Il inséra 2 de ses doigts en moi, et commença à imprimer des mouvements de va et vient, pendant que sa langue tourbillonnait autour de mon clitoris. Très rapidement je sentis mon orgasme se construire. D'un côté je voulais cette libération, j'en avais besoin, mais d'un autre côté je voulais prolonger le plaisir. L'homme de mes rêves, mon fantasme sur patte me faisait l'amour, ENFIN, et je voulais savourer le moment. Malheureusement... -Ou heureusement ?- mon corps prit lui même sa décision, et je fus prise de tremblements, indiquant très clairement à mon amant que je n'étais pas loin de mon point culminant. Il entra ses doigts plus profondément en moi, tout en aspirant légèrement mon clitoris, et il ne m'en fallu pas plus. Un orgasme d'une incroyable intensité se déclencha. Je ne pu retenir un râle de plaisir et je sentis mes yeux rouler quelque peu en arrière tant ma jouissance était forte. Je le sentis se rallonger contre moi sur le matelas et il caressa tendrement mon ventre dans des cercles apaisants. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, seul le bruit de ma respiration hachée était perceptible. _

_Une fois que je fus redescendue de mon 7ème ciel, je tournai la tête vers mon Dieu personnel et lui souris de manière espiègle. _

_« Attends moi là, je reviens » lui dis-je. Ce furent les premiers vrais mots prononcés depuis le début de nos ébats. _

_Je me levai prestement, nue comme un ver mais pas le moins du monde gênée. Je me sentais belle à travers ses yeux. Désirable et désirée. Je me dépêchais, ne voulant pas rester loin de lui plus que nécessaire. Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre et que je lui montrais ma trouvaille il rit à gorge déployée. Dieu que j'aimais son rire. Grave et masculin. Cet homme avait un pouvoir affolant sur moi. Il réussissait à me faire mouiller rien qu'en riant... _

_Je remontais sur le lit et ouvrit la bouteille que j'avais ramenée avec moi. Chantilly. Hummm. Il s'adossa aux oreillers pour me regarder faire. Installée à genoux entre ses jambes, je secouais la bombe et pressais le bouton. Je répandis de la mousse onctueuse sur son nombril et me penchais vers lui tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Lorsque je lapais langoureusement la crème en gémissant de plaisir je pu sentir ses muscles abdominaux se contracter et son souffle s'interrompre quelques secondes. Je recommençais mon manège quelques fois de plus en ne le lâchant pas des yeux un seul instant. Son érection était de plus en plus imposante à chaque fois que je me penchais au dessus d'elle pour aller lécher son ventre. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, et je décidais d'abréger sa torture. Je pris une dernière fois de la crème chantilly, cette fois-ci sur le bout de mon doigt et l'étalait sur sa verge. Avec un petit sourire coquin, je descendis lentement vers son membre et donnai un coup de langue de bas en haut, plusieurs fois, le nettoyant consciencieusement. _

_« S'il-te-plait » me pria-t-il d'une voix rauque. _

_« Quoi ? » le titillais-je_

_« Arrête de me taquiner, s'il-te-plait » Il n'était que supplique. Je me surpris à aimer le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui. Cet homme merveilleux, me suppliait, moi. Il était à ma merci. Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa mâchoire contractée. _

_Je voulais lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il m'en avait donné précédemment et le pris dans ma bouche, profondément. Il poussa un cri de plaisir qui gonfla mon orgueil. C'est moi qui lui donnait ce plaisir. Personne d'autre, juste moi._

_Je fermais mes yeux et me délectais de son goût divin. Je savais qu'il allait avoir un goût de paradis. Je le savais. Et j'avais eu raison. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement de toute façon. Je commençais à aller et venir sur sa verge, intensément, tout en faisant jouer ma langue en même temps. Ma main droite suivait le mouvement, à sa base. Ma main gauche flattait ses testicules, les pressant, les caressant. Tout comme moi plus tôt, les seuls sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient des « oui, encore » ou de simples gémissements. _

_Ses mains jusqu'alors le long de son corps se frayèrent un chemin dans mes cheveux. Il enroula mes mèches entre ses doigts et donna une impulsion à son bassin, faisant ainsi pénétrer son sexe plus loin dans ma gorge. Je gémis,et le laissais donner son rythme. Il donna quelques coups de reins de plus et se retira de ma bouche. Je geignis à la perte mais ne pus me plaindre plus longtemps. Je me retrouvais tout à coup sur le ventre, mon bel apollon contre mon dos. _

_« Tu as voulu jouer, et bien jouons ma belle ». Il passa un bras sous mon ventre et me fis remonter le bassin. Je m'installais sur mes avants-bras, en prévision de ce que je pensais qui allait arriver. De son autre main, il appuya sur le haut de mon dos, et d'un coup de rein puissant me pénétra. Nous poussâmes tous les deux un cri de contentement. Le plaisir fut immédiat et intense. Je crispais mes mains dans les draps, cherchant quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Il ressortit presque immédiatement, pour revenir encore plus puissamment en moi. Son manège dura ainsi quelques minutes. A chacun de ses coups de reins, j'essayais de l'accueillir encore plus profondément. J'avais l'impression que je ne l'aurais jamais assez loin en moi. Ma jouissance n'était pas loin, je sentais la boule se construire dans mon ventre, et prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur à chaque seconde. _

_« Encore, plus fort » le suppliais-je_

_Il agrippa mes hanches à deux mains, se rapprocha de moi et monta mon bassin un peu plus haut encore. Ses mouvements se firent rapides et frénétiques. J'entendis sa respiration irrégulière comme il se penchait sur moi pour m'embrasser le cou. Le nouvel angle de pénétration me fit gémir plus fort et je sentis que je me resserrais autour de lui. _

_« Vas-y, oui, viens pour moi mon cœur. Laisse toi aller. Jouis pour moi » me chuchota-t-il_

_« Oh putain oui ! » hurlais-je au moment ou mon orgasme me frappa. Je vis des étoiles tellement ce fut violent. _

_Mon amant poussa en moi quelques fois de plus avant d'atteindre lui aussi son paroxysme. Avec un cri rauque il s'effondra sur moi avant de rouler sur son dos en me tenant contre lui. Je me lovais dans ses bras, repue et heureuse, tout simplement._

_« Je t'aime » me dit-il tout en m'embrassant le dessus de la tête. _

_« Je t'aime aussi » lui répondis-je._

POV Bella

Le soleil se levait lentement alors que je me réveillais en sursaut, en sueur et le cœur battant la chamade. Je me redressais d'un coup, l'esprit encore embrumé par mon rêve érotique. Ça n'était pas inhabituel, bien au contraire. Ces rêves étaient quasi quotidiens depuis 6 ans. Frustrée, je m'enfonçais dans ma couette, essayant de chasser les images plus que réalistes qui se jouaient encore dans mon esprit.

Nous étions vendredi 14 septembre et aujourd'hui cela faisait 6 ans jour pour jour depuis qu'Edward m'avait quittée suite à mon désastreux 18ème anniversaire. Même si je m'étais complètement remise de mon chagrin d'amour, j'avais toujours ce manque au fond de moi lorsque je pensais à ma famille d'adoption. Ils me manquaient tous beaucoup. Oui, tous... Je souriais un peu en pensant à LUI, qui me tenait compagnie toutes les nuits ou presque et qui était l'acteur principal de mes rêves dont les scénarios étaient dignes de films classés X. En soupirant, je sortis du lit, de toute façon je ne les reverrai plus, donc aucun besoin de penser à tout cela.

Je revêtis un short, un débardeur, un sweat et enfilais mes tennis, avant de passer mes écouteurs d'Ipod, mon sac à dos et de sortir rapidement de l'appartement que je partage avec Abby, ma meilleure amie depuis 5 ans que je suis à Columbia University, NYC. J'ai atteins mon rêve d'étudier dans une Université de l'Ivy League, et en toute modestie j'en suis fière ! J'avais entamé il y a quelques jours ma dernière année de journalisme. Je sortis de l'immeuble situé au croisement de la West 120th Street et de Morningside Avenue et traversais cette dernière pour entrer dans Morningside Park. Les écouteurs vissés dans mes oreilles, je commençais mon footing matinal. Le soleil étais maintenant levé, et l'air frais de septembre me saisit agréablement. Je montais le son de mon Ipod et mes pas s'alignèrent au rythme de la musique. Hysteria de Muse. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, mes foulées s'allongèrent et je pris un rythme régulier. Je traversais le parc pour atteindre Broadway par la West 122nd St au coin desquelles se trouvait la Manhattan School of Music dans laquelle Abby prenait ses cours. En face de cette école se trouvait la meilleur boulangerie de Manhattan. Je m'arrêtais le temps d'acheter quelques Doughnuts au chocolat et mignardises en pâte d'amande, mon pêché mignon. Les victuailles bien rangées au fond de mon sac à dos je repris mon footing en rythme, sur fond de Muse. Je descendis Broadway jusqu'à la 110th St et rejoignis Morningside Avenue jusque chez nous.

Abby et moi nous sommes rencontrées par hasard lors de mon 1er jour à New-York dans le pub où elle travaille le week-end et certains soirs, le « **Monkey bar »**, à 2 rues de l'appartement où nous habitons toutes les 2 maintenant. C'est l'un des bar les plus à la mode de NY actuellement.

_(A/N : clin d'œil à mes triplettes, Le __**Monkey bar**__ existe vraiment, mais il est situé sur l'East 54__th__street, au sud de Central Park. En réalité c'est plus un restaurant, mais pour ma fic, j'en ai fait un vrai pub et je l'ai situé plus près de l'appartement de mes héroïnes.)_ Nous avons papoté pendant ses pauses et après son service, et coup de chance elle cherchait une coloc' pour se sentir moins seule dans son grand appartement. Peu de frais car il appartient à ses parents, très bien placé pour moi étudiante à Columbia et doté d'une colocataire géniale... Je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté ! Abby ne va pas à la fac mais étudie la musique et plus précisément le piano. C'est pourquoi notre appartement, doté d'un immense salon, est entièrement empli par un imposant piano à queue, et pas des moindres, un Steinway, attention Madame !

De retour de mon footing je file dans la cuisine mettre le café en route et dépose les Doughnuts sur la table. Abby n'est pas encore levée, j'en profite pour aller prendre une douche rapide et me préparer pour les cours. Courir me vide la tête et me permet de lutter contre la frustration sexuelle que me provoque mes rêves érotiques, mais maintenant que l'adrénaline est retombée mes pensées se concentrent essentiellement sur LUI, et ce, même si j'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas y penser. 6 ans qu'il ne quitte pas ma tête, mon cœur... Soupirant, je sors de la douche et enfile mon peignoir. La tête pleine de souvenirs vampiriques, j'enfile rapidement une tenue pour les cours et retourne dans la cuisine mettre en place la table du petit déjeuner. Abby est déjà là et en forme qui plus est.

**« Bella, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir ! Ça va être une soirée phénoménale je le sens. Ne rentre pas trop tard des cours on doit se préparer, Sarah et Ann nous rejoignent ici à 17h30 . Je passe ****chercher les robes en début d'après-midi, tout sera prêt à ton arrivée. Tu as juste à ramener ton petit cul à l'heure. »**

Elle avait débité son discours d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois, comme d'habitude.

**« Oui Abby. Je sais déjà tout ça. Je finis les cours à 16h30, comme tu le sais déjà. Je serai à l'heure. A quelle heure devons-nous être au pub ? » **Lui répondis-je tout en nous servant le café dans des mugs.

**« La soirée débute à 20h, Mark et Will viendront chercher Sarah et Ann à ce moment-là et toi et moi devrons arriver un peu après. Tu seras la reine de la soirée, tu dois arriver toute **fringante** et te faire remarquer. »**

Je secouais la tête, autant amusée qu'agacée par son comportement emporté. J'attrapais un doughnut et mordis dedans à belles dents.

**« Abby, on fête mon anniversaire, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire ! »**Dis-je la bouche pleine.

**« Tss tss tss, laisse-moi organiser ta soirée. Je te jure que tu vas être contente. »**

J'abdiquais, de toute façon quand elle avait une idée en tête, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle ne changerait jamais, quoi que je puisse dire ou faire !

Nous finîmes le petit déjeuner en papotant légèrement. Abby ne devait aller à son école que pour 10h, je la laissais donc débarrasser et faire la vaisselle, j'avais pour ma part cours à 9h.

Mon sac de cours sur le dos, je filais à travers les rues New-Yorkaises jusqu'au campus. Par ce beau temps, je n'hésitais pas à y aller à pieds, le trajet n'étant pas très long.

Ce matin, les cours étaient plutôt longs, bien qu'intéressant : Droit de la Presse et Économie. Je n'étais pas complètement à ce que je faisais, même les discours des professeurs ne parvenaient pas à LE chasser de mon esprit.

Mes camarades de cours remarquèrent mon manque de participation peu habituel et s'en inquiétèrent. Un pauvre sourire au lèvre, je les rassuraient comme je pu. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : que cette journée soit finie, que je puisse penser à autre chose. Cette maudite date me faisait le même effet chaque année.

13h. La pause de midi fut la bienvenue. Je devais retrouver toute la « bande » à la cafétéria de la fac, même Abby et Mark qui n'en faisaient pas parti. Mark était Interne en médecine au _St Lukes's Hospital_ tout prêt de l'Université. La copine de Mark, Sarah, était étudiante en Histoire. Le dernier couple de nos amis, Will et Ann étaient respectivement étudiants en Sport et Droit.

Le vendredi était notre jour, nous avions tous la même pause déjeuner et en profitions pour nous raconter notre semaine et parfaire nos plans pour le week-end.

Mon plateau -sur lequel j'avais déposé une salade et une pomme- en main, je me dirigeais vers notre table habituelle. Abby et Ann étaient déjà arrivées.

**« Salut les filles. Comment ça va ? »** Dis-je tout en embrassant Ann.

**« Hey Bella. Comment s'est passé ta semaine ? »** Me demanda Ann.** « Les cours sont sympa cette année ? Pas de prof au regard lubrique avec une**matraque** dans le pantalon ? »** Me taquina-t-elle faisant référence à mon prof de littérature comparée de l'an passé.

Il avait passé l'année à me reluquer comme une friandise tout en rajustant son pantalon prêt à craquer toutes les 5 minutes. Rien qu'à y repenser je sentis mes joues chauffer et je grimaçais de dégoût.

**« Non et heureusement. Rien de tel. » **Lui dis-je avec un petit rire.

**« Moi j'aimerais bien faire cet effet à mon nouveau professeur de piano. »**Nous coupa Abby. « **Si vous aviez pu voir ce canon. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me concentrer toute l'année avec lui si près de moi. »** Rajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête comme si elle voulait ôter des idées malvenues de son cerveau.

**« Ah oui ? » **rigola Ann.** « Raconte nous tout. »** Dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Avant qu'Abby n'ait pu répondre, Mark et Sarah arrivèrent main dans la main.

**« Salut les amoureux ! »** les accueillions-nous en cœur.

**« Hey les filles ! »** nous répondirent-ils en cœur eux aussi.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'Abby doit nous raconter ? »** Demanda Sarah curieuse.

**« Son nouveau prof de piano est canon apparemment... » **Lui répondit Ann en souriant.

**« Sûrement pas autant que mon nouveau professeur d'Histoire du XIXè siècle ! »** nous confia Sarah du bout des lèvres.

**« Eh ! » **S'indigna Mark. « **C'est qui ce prof canon ? Tu ne m'as rien dit ! »**

**« Parce-que même s'il est canon il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville mon cœur. Et j'ai surtout bien rigolé en voyant toutes les filles lui tourner autour comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Le pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il était gêné ! » **

Son discours sembla rassurer Mark même s'il n'était pas réellement inquiet. Ces deux-là étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis le lycée et rien de tel ne pourrait les séparer.

**« Mouais, je suis sûre qu'il est tout de même moins beau que mon Professeur Cullen ! »** s'entêta Abby.

C'est là que je faillis tomber de ma chaise.

**-Cullen ? **Interrompis-je Abby, un peu trop fort apparemment car mes 3 amis tournèrent la tête vers moi, un air concerné sur le visage.

**« Oui, Cullen. Pourquoi, ça te dit quelque chose ? »** Répondit Abby. Puis la lumière se fit apparemment dans son esprit. « **Oh ! C'est pas vrai !****C'est lui ! Edward Cullen. »** Me dit-elle complètement paniquée. « **Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé tout de suite ? Je suis désolée Bella. »**

Will nous rejoignis sur ces entre-faits et s'assit près de sa dulcinée, Ann.

**« Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement ? »**

Tout dans la subtilité, Will.._._ Voyant que son intervention ne déridait personne il paru vraiment inquiet. Ann lui expliqua la situation.

**« Le nouveau prof de piano d'Abby est l'ex de Bella. »** Lâcha-t-elle.

Sa phrase dite à haute voix rendit les choses encore plus réelles. Mon cœur battait à toutes vitesse. Était-il le seul à être revenu ? Ou y en avait-il d'autres ? Si oui qui ? Pourquoi ? Les questions se bousculaient à toute allure dans ma tête, sans que je puisse les arrêter.

_**« **_**En tout cas je te comprends Bella, il est canon. Il devait être chou au lycée, mais là il est carrément divin avec 6 ans de plus. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était plus âgé que nous, je croyais qu'il était dans la même classe que toi. Il a clairement quelques années de plus que nous. Ce qui ne gâche rien, soit dit en passant ! Et ses yeux verts, de vraies émeraudes. Par contre je dois te dire... il est marié. Il porte une alliance et sa femme est venue le chercher à la fin du cours. »**

Elle me dit la fin de sa phrase tout doucement, ne sachant pas quelle réaction j'allais avoir, même si elle savait pertinemment que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour Edward depuis bien longtemps. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, par contre, c'est que c'est la première partie qui m'interpella le plus. Oui, le fait de savoir Edward marié m'étonnait, mais... Plus âgé ? Yeux verts ? Je rêvais ou quoi ?

**« Ça va Bella ? »** Me demanda Ann, comme je ne réagissais toujours pas quelques minutes plus tard. Tous mes amis semblaient attendre ma réponse, inquiets.

**« Oui... oui ça va. Je suis juste surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre parler de lui ici et maintenant. Je ne savais pas qu'il était à New-York. Marié tu dis ? Wahou, je suis heureuse pour lui »** Répondis-je honnêtement.

**« Ouais bah au moins, aucune femme n'est venue chercher mon prof d'histoire à la fin du cours et il ne portait aucune alliance, lui ! » **S'enorgueillit Sarah puérilement.

Son intervention permis de détendre l'atmosphère et nous nous mimes tous à rire.

**« Et il a un nom ton si parfait professeur d'Histoire du XIXème siècle ? »** Demanda Abby

**« Professeur Jasper Whitlock.** Lança-t-elle sans se rendre compte de l'impact que ça allait avoir. **Il a des yeux gris/bleus **_(A/N spéciale dédicace à mes triplettes :D)_**à tomber, une chevelure blonde indomptée et indomptable et un sourire... Dieu, cet homme est tout simplement parfait ! Les filles n'ont fait que baver devant lui pendant l'heure de cours. »**

Et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, je manquais de tomber de ma chaise.

**« Bon ça va on a compris ! Ils sont quand tes cours avec ce prof ? Je vais venir avec toi, j'te l'dis, moi ! » **Grogna Mark

J'entendais à peine les rires de mes camarades.

_Jasper... A New-York... A Columbia... _Voilà ce qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête.

Mon cœur eut un raté. Je fermais les yeux, incapable de même respirer normalement. Le monde s'était comme arrêté. Jasper... Le seul, l'unique... Celui qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis le début, même si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte à l'époque. Celui qui m'accompagnait dans mes rêves chaque nuit, à qui je faisais l'amour de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Il avait fallu qu'ils partent tous pour que je comprenne que c'était LUI que j'aimais. Idiot, je sais...

Comment est-ce possible ? Eh bien, quand les Cullen ont quittés Forks, après quelques mois de déprimes, lorsque j'ai commencé à me sortir la tête de l'eau, je me suis rendue compte qu'Edward ne me manquait pas plus que le reste de la famille, à égalité avec Emmett le gros nounours ou Alice mon amie, ma presque sœur. Je l'aimais, oui, mais comme un frère... Par contre, à ma grande surprise, Jasper, lui, me manquait atrocement. J'étais tombée amoureuse du frère de mon petit-ami sans m'en rendre compte. Depuis, je vis avec cet amour impossible au fond de moi. Et malgré les rencontres que j'ai pu faire depuis, je n'ai jamais pu me l'ôter de la tête et du cœur. Seule Abby savait que j'étais tombée amoureuse du frère de mon ex. Je la vis d'ailleurs me regarder du coin des yeux avec bienveillance.

Le reste du repas se passa sans incident autre. Je mangeais à peine ma salade et rangeais ma pomme dans mon sac, pour plus tard. Il me restait 3 heures de cours avant de pouvoir rentrer et faire face à la tornade Abby.

**« Je dois y aller, je vais chercher nos robes pour ce soir. Rendez-vous à l'appartement après vos cours les filles. Ne soyez pas en retard, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous préparer. Et vous les garçons soyez en bas de l'immeuble à 20 heures tapantes ! Compris ? »**

**« Compris, Abby.** **Ne sois pas si autoritaire, tu me ferais presque peur. »** Rigola Will

Dans un dernier grognement, elle partit. Nous suivîmes de peu le mouvement, notre pause étant de toute façon presque terminée. Je fis un petit sourire à mes amis avant de me diriger vers ma prochaine classe.

oOoOoOo

16h30 arriva, enfin ! Je me dépêchais de rentrer à l'appartement, bien décidée à profiter de ma soirée d'anniversaire au **_Monkey bar_** et à oublier l'étrange retour des Cullen. Ma soirée d'anniversaire avait pour thème Cuba. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'était une idée d'Abby. Soit disant que de danser la salsa allait l'aider dans la création d'œuvres sublimes et talentueuses et qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier une musicienne en pleine inspiration artistique... Soit...

Toute la salle du 1er étage, soit 150m2, nous était réservée. Le patron d'Abby avait prêté main forte à tous mes amis pour organiser la soirée et décorer la salle. Au fil des ans, ils étaient devenus, lui et sa femme, de vrais amis. A la naissance de leur fille il y a 2 ans nous nous étions même relayés pour tenir le bar l'espace de quelques jours, le temps qu'ils se calent quelque peu à l'arrivée d'un petit bout dans leur vie. Autant dire que ce soir nous serions réellement entre amis.

Une fois à l'appartement, je déposais mon sac de cours dans ma chambre, ôtais mes chaussures et me fis chauffer une tasse de café, me préparant psychologiquement aux prochaines heures de tortures made in Abby.

**« Bella, ramène tes fesses ici, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. »** Cria Abby de l'autre bout de l'appartement.

**« C'est bon Abby, j'arrive, laisse-moi le temps de poser mes affaires tout de même ! »**

Je suivis le son de sa voix qui grommelait quelque chose au sujet d'amies-qui-n'avaient-aucune-reconnaissance-pour-tout-ce-que-l'on-faisait-pour-elle et la trouvais dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre.

**« Prends ta douche et rejoins-moi dans ma chambre, on doit parler toi et moi ! »** Me dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

**« A vos ordre, m'dame ! »**

La douche me fit un bien fou après toutes ces heures passées à penser à LUI. Je rejoignis Abby dans sa chambre, vêtue uniquement de mon peignoir.

**« Alors, c'est bien lui, c'est ça ? »** Lança-t-elle

**« Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air... »** Si on excluait l'âge et la couleur des yeux, mais de cela je ne pouvais pas lui parler.

**« Prof d'histoire, hein ? » **

J'eus un petit sourire, en pensant que ça lui allait à merveille

**« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » **me demanda-t-elle

Je la regardais, surprise.

**« Moi ? Mais rien, voyons. Je te rappelle qu'il est avec Alice, et de toute façons si l'un d'entre eux avait voulu me voire, il serait venu me trouver. De toute évidence, ça n'est pas le cas. Je ne vais donc pas m'imposer à eux. Point final ! »**

**« Ne sois pas idiote Bella. Ils ne savent peut-être pas que tu es ici. »**

**« Crois-moi, ils savent toujours tout. Et ma réponse est toujours non. Alors s'il te plait parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu. Il paraît que nous avons une fête à laquelle nous devons aller ! » **

Mon esquive fonctionnant, elle commença à me coiffer, tout en babillant joyeusement sur comment fabuleuse serait cette soirée. Puis elle passa au sujet Edward, et me posa plein de questions sur lui. Au moins elle ne me forçait pas à parler de Jasper. Ce qui m'étonna, du reste...

Une heure était passée, Sarah et Ann arrivèrent pour se préparer. La café fut bientôt remplacé par la Margarita et l'ambiance se réchauffa. Abby sortit enfin les robes qu'elle nous avait trouvées pour l'occasion et nous en restâmes bouche-bées. De vraies merveilles. De véritables robes latina.

Abby s'était choisie une robe bustier rouge, évasée à partir de la taille et lui arrivant au dessus du genou.

La robe de Sarah était verte, avec de fines bretelles. Elle était plus longue que celle d'Abby, mais se trouvait pourvue d'une longue fente sur la jambe droite. Très sexy.

Celle d'Ann était très courte, blanche de la poitrine aux fesses, un volant noir couvrait la moitié de ses cuisses et de ce même tissu étaient faites les bretelles qui se nouaient derrière sa nuque.

Quant à la mienne... Je l'adorais. Noire, très simple, évasée à la taille et partant en légers volants jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Plus longue sur l'arrière. Et une large bande dorée sous la poitrine. Un beau décolleté en v, et de fines bretelles noires et dorées. Parfaite.

Nous avions toutes 4 des talons aiguilles assortis à nos robes.

Maquillées, coiffées, et habillées, nous nous retrouvâmes au salon pour une deuxième tournée de Margarita. Mark et Will arrivèrent à 20h tapante pour emmener leurs moitiés au Monkey bar.

**« Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas avec nous les filles ? »** Demanda Ann

**« On n'a pas envie de tenir le chandelier Ann. »**

Sarah et moi éclatâmes de rire.

**« La chandelle, Abby. La chandelle. Pas le chandelier ! »** Réussis-je à placer entre deux fous rire.

**« C'est la même chose** grogna Abby. **Vous allez arriver en couple, et nous toutes seules. Et puis de toute façon il faut que l'invitée principale fasse une entrée remarquée. » **Fini-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Abby et moi devions prendre un taxi dans 1/2h. Je commençais à être quelque peu anxieuse. Selon elle, il devait y avoir une trentaine de personnes invitées, mais impossible de lui faire dire qui. Ce devait être une surprise. Je me méfiais des surprises d'Abby, ce que je ne me fis pas prier pour le lui dire.

**« Je te jure que tu vas passer une bonne soirée, crois moi ! Fais-moi confiance ! »**

La demi-heure passa rapidement et notre taxi fut là. Nous ne passâmes pas inaperçues en tenue latina. Mais les 2 Margarita avalées nous aidèrent à prendre les regards appuyés du chauffeur de taxi à la rigolade.

Arrivées au _**Monkey Bar**_, la musique nous arriva d'un coup, rythmée et entrainante. _Salsa_. Abby était survoltée et sa bonne humeur eut raison de mes dernières hésitations. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que nous fîmes notre entrée dans la salle du 1er étage. Le bar était bondé. Me tournant vers Abby je lui fis les gros yeux lui faisant par là comprendre qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une trentaine de personnes. Elle haussa simplement les épaules et me pris par la main pour me mener au bar.

**« Salut Peter »** Abby et moi saluâmes le patron du _**Monkey bar**_.

**« Salut les filles ** nous sourit-il. **« Bon anniversaire chaton »** il me prit dans ses bras et me dit dans le creux de l'oreille **« Je t'ai préparé une Margarita, je sais que toi et le rhum c'est pas le grand amour »**.

**« Merci Peter »**Je le serrais chaleureusement dans mes bras, Peter était un amour et je l'adorais, ainsi que sa femme Charlotte. Nous avions eu une connexion instantanée à notre rencontre et depuis notre amitié n'avait fait que grandir. Peter ne cessait de me répéter qu'il avait le pressentiment que le grand amour n'allait pas tarder, que je devais juste être patiente. Il me fit un clin d'œil et me tendit mon verre.

Abby prit le cocktail phare de la soirée, un Cuba Libre. Elle était bien sûr bien plus dans l'ambiance latina que moi, mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas me résoudre à boire du rhum, même pour faire plaisir à Abby. Je détestais ça. Ce fut mon tour de hausser les épaules sans répondre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de boire une seule gorgée que je fus assaillie de toute part avec des **« Joyeux anniversaires Bella »**. Je distribuais des bises et des étreintes de remerciement, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un pour me sauver de ces vagues de connaissances floues de fac.

Au loin je vis Abby et notre groupe d'amis me regarder avec des sourires moqueurs et lever leurs verres pour porter un toast en rigolant. Je rageais intérieurement, ils le faisaient exprès. Prétextant une envie pressante, je me libérais tant bien que mal d'une discussion ennuyeuse au possible avec un gars que je me rappelais à peine avoir croisé sur le campus. J'avalais cul sec ma Margarita et me dirigeai vers Peter pour lui en recommander une. En chemin mon portable bipa et je souris en voyant l'expéditeur du texto. Je le rangeais dans mon petit sac, et le donnais à Peter pour qu'il le mette en sécurité. Lui demandant une autre Margarita je lui dis de me souhaiter bonne chance et allais tout droit vers la petite scène aménagée au fond du bar sur laquelle le DJ était installé. Je vis du coin de l'œil Abby et mes amis me regarder, stupéfaits. Je dis quelques mots au DJ et pris place devant le micro. Un sourire au lèvre, je fis un clin d'œil à Abby et pris la parole.

**« Bonsoir tout le monde et merci d'être là ce soir. »** Une horde de **« Joyeux anniversaire »** m'atteins.

**« Merci beaucoup. Ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez là pour moi. J'espère pouvoir échanger au moins un mot avec chacun de vous avant la fin de la soirée. »**

Je bu une gorgée de mon cocktail et portais un toast **« A une belle soirée ! Merci Peter pour ce cocktail ! »** Je lui fis un petit signe et repris **« Si je suis là ce soir c'est grâce à une amie fabuleuse. Ma meilleur amie depuis 5 ans. Et je tenais à la remercier sincèrement pour son amitié. J'ai eu l'idée de lui préparer une surprise. Approche Abby »**

Elle fit quelques pas vers la scène et grimpa à mes côtés. **« Messieurs dames, Abigail Parker. »** Je la serrais dans mes bras. Mon public applaudit.

**«J'ai une histoire à vous raconter. L'été dernier je suis allée visiter quelques amis en Arizona » **

Des cris et sifflements me parvinrent du côté gauche de la salle. Avec les lumières je ne voyais pas grand chose mais je reconnus les voix de mes amis d'enfance.

**« Ah, apparemment ils sont là eux aussi. Salut les amis. »** Lançais-je avec un sourire sincère.** «A la vôtre ! »** Je bus une gorgée de cocktail.

**« Donc je disais. J'étais allée visiter mes amis d'Arizona. Abby devait me rejoindre. »** Un gémissement me coupa. Je regardais Abby et lui fit un rictus vengeur.

**« Un commentaire Abby ? »** et rigolais.** « Oui, elle DEVAIT. Mais elle n'est jamais arrivée. Elle avait décidé de s'arrêter en chemin au Texas. Pourquoi ? Parce-qu'en pure Yankee elle me soutient depuis toujours que le meilleur Chili est New-Yorkais. »** dis-je avec une grimace. Comme je m'y attendais, des huées se firent entendre de mes amis d'Arizona (N/A : le Mexique a une frontière avec l'Arizona, la nourriture mexicaine est répandue dans cet état des USA). **« Eh oui, je sais, je sais. Donc elle avait décidé de faire une escale à Dallas et de goûter au chili local et de me faire un compte-rendu une fois arrivée à Phœnix. Comme vous vous en doutez j'attendais avec impatience son verdict. Mais quelques heures avant son arrivée je reçus un texto énigmatique et plutôt... comment dirais-je... concis »** Je tournai tête vers mon amie qui me lançait des regards meurtriers. Je m'amusais franchement et repris une gorgée de cocktail, le finissant par la même occasion. Levant mon verre vide, je fis signe à Peter de m'en resservir un. La salle étant silencieuse pour écouter mon histoire, j'entendis clairement son **« Je t'amène ça Bella ! »**.

**« Suite à son texto, j'eus beau l'appeler sans cesse, rien. Elle ne répondait pas. Après des heures de tentatives infructueuses je lui envoyais moi aussi un texto lui disant que si je n'avais pas plus d'explication j'allais appeler ses parents. »** Sur le ton de l'humour j'ajoutais **« faut dire que j'étais particulièrement inquiète, une Yankee au Texas vous imaginez ça, vous ? »** la réaction de mon public ne se fit pas attendre et des fous rire résonnèrent dans la salle. Abby, elle, me lançait toujours ses regards meurtriers. Je demandais à Peter un Cuba Libre pour elle et continuais mon histoire

**« Elle me répondit finalement, toujours par texto, de ne pas m'inquiéter et qu'elle m'expliquerai plus tard. Ça sentait le mec à plein nez et je ne m'était pas trompée. Mademoiselle avait rencontré un beau Cow-Boy et a passé un mois en sa compagnie. Joshua de son prénom. Forcément, je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui. »** De nouveau des rires me parvinrent de la salle.

Plus sérieusement je repris **« Joshua est un militaire qui était en permission quand Abby l'a rencontré. Car il est Sergent dans l'armée américaine et combat en Irak. Ma meilleure amie est tombée amoureuse pendant ce mois qu'elle a passé à Dallas et vit une histoire d'amour très difficile depuis, de part leurs situations. Elle a beaucoup de courage »** Je me tournais vers elle et la serrais dans mes bras. Mon public était silencieux. **« Ce soir j'ai décidé de lui faire un beau cadeau pour la remercier de son amitié, de son soutien. Pour être elle tout simplement. Abby, je t'aime. Tu es une amie extraordinaire. C'est grâce à toi que j'en suis là où je suis aujourd'hui. Merci. »** Les larmes aux yeux je serrais encore plus fort mon amie dans mes bras. **« Mesdames et Messieurs veuillez accueillir comme il se doit le Sergent Joshua Garner »**

Joshua, qui attendait à l'écart tout ce temps, fit son entrée sous les acclamations de la salle entière. Mon amie ne bougeait pas de mes bras, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur son fiancé. Dans l'oreille je lui chuchotais de le rejoindre, qu'il était vraiment là. Elle couru finalement le rejoindre.

Je repris la parole pour la dernière fois de la soirée **« Par contre elle ne m'a jamais dit si elle avait goûté un Chili texan avant de rencontrer Joshua... »** je descendis de scène en rigolant et rejoignis mes amis d'Arizona. Après une bonne heure en leur compagnie, je fus happée par Angela Weber et Ben Cheney qui étaient venus accompagnés de Jessica Stanley et Mike Newton. Même certains amis de Forks s'étaient déplacés pour me voir ! Cela me faisait vraiment plaisir.

Peter vint me trouver alors que je sortais des toilettes et me dit que j'étais demandée dans le salon VIP.

La petite pièce composée de quelques canapés en cuir bruns et tables basses en verre était vide à mon arrivée. Je me postais face à la porte fenêtre au fond de la pièce.

**« Bonsoir Bella »**

Je me figeais, pas sûre de vouloir vérifier à qui appartenait cette voix qu'il me semblait reconnaitre.

**« Joyeux anniversaire un peu en retard »** continua la voix.

Je pris une respiration et fini par me retourner pour faire face à mon passé. Devant moi se tenait Edward Cullen. Un Edward définitivement différent de celui qui m'avait laissé dans les bois derrière la maison de mon père à Forks 6 ans plus tôt jour pour jour. Plus mâture, moins pâle... Plus... humain oserais-je dire.

**« Tu sais décidément soigner tes entrées et sorties Edward. 6 ans jour pour jour **» lui assenais-je

Il grimaça sous le poids de mon accusation, et chercha ses mots. Je le vis ouvrir et fermer la bouche plusieurs fois, apparemment pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

**« Que fais tu ici ? »** lui demandais-je **« Mis à part boire un rhum pour mon anniversaire »** ajoutais-je en fixant son verre de mes yeux étonnés.

Il leva son regard vers moi et je vis qu'Abby n'avait pas exagéré ses dires. Il avait de merveilleux yeux... verts. Complètements différents de ses yeux dorés que j'avais connus dans le passé.

**« Il y a eu... beaucoup de changements depuis mon départ »** me dit-il comprenant mes questions muettes.

**« Comme ton mariage par exemple »** ajoutais-je d'un ton plus aigre que je l'aurais voulu. Je n'étais plus amoureuse d'Edward mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être blessée par son comportement passé. Son départ m'avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il m'avait arrachée à ma famille d'adoption et m'avait quittée d'une manière tellement frivole...

Il me regarda dans les yeux et j'y lu tout son regret. Mais je ne voulais pas me laisser attendrir.

**« Réponds à ma question Edward. Que fais-tu ici ? »**

Il soupira. **« Nous sommes venus te voir Bella. Tu nous as beaucoup manquée »**

**« La faute à qui ? »** l'accusais-je à nouveau

**« Je souhaitais te voir en premier pour te présenter mes excuses. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans le passé que je tiens à réparer. La principale étant de t'avoir privé de ta famille. Notre famille. »**

Je serrais les poings, et me retournais vers la porte fenêtre, observant la nuit à travers celle-ci. Je ne voulais pas le regarder, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit la douleur dans mes yeux. 6 ans que je m'empêchais de penser à tout ça, que je me forçais à aller de l'avant, à essayer d'oublier. Je ne voulais pas craquer maintenant, ici, ce soir.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi mais ne me retournais pas, j'étais au bord des larmes.

**« Bella ? Tout va bien ? »** me questionna Abby qui était apparue d'on ne sait où.

**« Ça va Abby, merci. Ne t'inquiète pas. »** lui répondis-je, la voix pas très assurée. **« Mais la prochaine fois que l'on me demande dans le salon VIP je vais demander à Peter que ce soit au moins Adam Levine** (N/A le chanteur des Maroon 5 *miam miam*) **ou Matthew Bellamy** (N/A chanteur de Muse *re miam miam* lol)** »** essayais-je de plaisanter.

Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule et me retournais pour lui faire face, un sourire incertain aux lèvres. Je fus surprise de voir que la pièce s'était remplie. Face à moi se tenait la famille Cullen, plus 2 personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

**« Je vais vous laisser discuter »** me dit Abby. **« Peter m'a demandé de les accompagner ici pour te voir. Si tu as besoin, n'hésites pas à m'appeler »**

**« Adam Levine et Matthew Bellamy, hein ? Des tafiotes si tu veux mon avis. Tu peux faire mieux que ça Bells ! »** tonitrua un Emmett toujours aussi imposant malgré un teint halé et ses grands yeux bleus. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de moi, apparemment moins sûr de lui que son ton léger voulait bien le laisser croire. Je me jetais dans ses bras et le serrais fort contre moi.

**« Putain tu m'as manqué Em' »** lui dis-je d'une voix faible et étouffée que seul lui pouvait entendre. **« Tu m'as trop manqué ! »**

**« Toi aussi p'tite sœur »** sa voix était chargée en émotion. Nous sommes restés là quelques minutes, puis il me relâcha de son étreinte. A ses côtés se tenait une Rosalie que l'humanité n'avait pas désavantagée. Ce que je remarquais tout de suite fut son ventre arrondi.

**« Les félicitations sont de mises à ce que je vois »** lui dis-je timidement.

**« Merci Bella »** répondit-elle sur le même ton. **« Je pense que nous aurons à discuter nous aussi. Mais plus tard si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que nous prenions notre temps. »** Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire sincère et j'acquiesçais volontiers.

Puis ce fut le tour de Carlisle et Esmée, tous deux très épanouis et accompagnés d'un petit garçon d'environ 2 ans prénommé Matthew qu'ils me présentèrent comme leur fils. Ils m'invitèrent à un dîner dans quelques jours pour parler et rattraper le temps perdu. Vint le tour d'Alice, qui me présenta son fiancé Tom. Dire que j'étais étonnée de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Jasper fut un euphémisme. Elle me dit qu'elle me raconterai tout... plus tard. C'était la phrase de la soirée il semblait... Plus tard, toujours plus tard. Je ne savais plus si je devais rire ou pleurer. Rire car tout cela me semblait tellement absurde. Leur humanité et la manière tellement insouciante avec laquelle ils s'étaient présentés à moi ce soir, comme si tout cela était normal. Et pleurer car je ne pouvais pas ne pas voir qu'il manquait une personne à cette « réunion ». Jasper.

Edward s'approcha de moi à nouveau et me présenta sa femme, Ilona. Une jolie brune aux yeux gris. Je crois qu'à ce moment là le stress et les années de douleur eurent raison de moi car d'un mouvement que je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser vraiment je levais la main et assénais une gifle monumentale à Edward. Sa tête parti sur le côté violemment et je l'entendis même gémir de douleur.

**« Excuse-moi Edward. Excuse-moi Ilona. Cela ne se reproduira pas. Mais cela fait 6 ans que je rêve de faire ça et j'ai toujours pensé que je ne pourrai jamais le faire sous peine de me casser la main. Et je dois avouer que ça soulage. Ça, Cullen, c'est pour avoir été un beau salaud avec moi. Je ne t'ai pas pardonné, loin de là. Que ce soit clair. Ilona, je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Sincèrement. Je suis très heureuse pour vous. J'espère que nous aurons la possibilité de nous connaître. Plus tard, puisqu'il semble que ce soit le refrain de la soirée. »**

Emmett eut un fou rire si grand qu'il fut plié en deux. Son rire était à tel point communicatif que même Esmé eut un petit rire.

**« Je vais rejoindre mes invités si vous le voulez bien. »** leur dis-je.

Mais Abby et Joshua entrèrent à ce moment là, tendrement enlacés. Abby me sauta dans les bras. Elle me remercia au moins une bonne dizaine de fois pour sa surprise, avant de me relâcher, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Joshua la reprit immédiatement dans ses bras.

**« Alors, comme ça tu as fais jouer tes contacts pour faire revenir d'Irak mon fiancé ? »** me dit-elle, toute émotive.

Je lui souris et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

**« Tu es complètement folle ! Comment as-tu réussi cela ? »**

**« Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai accepté en échange »** lui répondis-je **« Je dois faire un article sur leur régiment, ce qui implique 15 jours complets avec eux, entrainements compris »** finis-je avec une grimace.

Abby éclata de rire. **« Je suis définitivement l'amie la plus comblée au monde. Je vais demander que des photos soient prises, je veux une trace de cela ! »**

**« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Merci pour la confiance ! »**

**« Oh je t'en crois capable ! Mais vas-tu en sortir en un seul morceau là est la question ! »** rit-elle. Puis, plus sérieusement, elle continua **« J'ai moi aussi une surprise pour toi Bella. Après tout c'est TON anniversaire. »**

**« Ohhh ! Abby j'aime pas les surprises tu le sais bien ! »** grimaçais-je.

**« Allez chaton, sois courageuse, tout va bien se passer et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ! »** intervint Peter en m'apportant un cocktail supplémentaire qu'il posa sur l'une des tables basses.

**« Tu cherches à me saouler Peter ? »** l'interrogeais-je **« C'est au moins le quatrième depuis le début de la soirée. »**

**« C'est pour te donner du courage »** me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Puis il me serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner.

**« Ça me rassure vachement »** dis-je dans ma barbe.

La salle VIP se vida rapidement, après quelques câlins supplémentaires et des promesses de se voir rapidement. J'étais encore surprise par la facilité avec laquelle les Cullen étaient réapparus dans ma vie. Selon Carlisle, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils avaient repris une vie normale. Je me demandais bien comment ce miracle était arrivé. Je pense que tout me sera expliqué lors du fameux dîner chez eux. J'eus un petit rire intérieur en pensant que pour une fois je ne serai pas la seule à manger...

Je pris mon verre, et obéissant à Peter je bus quelques gorgées pour me donner du courage, appréhendant quelques peu la « surprise » d'Abby.

**« Bonsoir Bella. Et bon anniversaire. Tu as reçu ma fleur ? »** Levant les yeux de mon verre, j'écarquillais les yeux.

**« Jasper ? »** dis-je dans un souffle, trop peur qu'il disparaisse si je parlais plus fort.

Le sourire qu'il me fit me donna des papillons dans le ventre.

**« Tu es là ? Je... Je... » **Je bégayais lamentablement.

**« Je disais bonjour à Peter et Charlotte. Et je mangeais un morceau. D'ailleurs leur poulet au **piment** est un régal. »** Il me fit un autre sourire. Et s'il n'arrêtait pas vite j'allais fondre sur place.

**« Ta fleur ? C'était toi l'orchidée ? »** J'avais été livrée dans l'après-midi d'une orchidée en pot, magnifique. Une carte non signée l'accompagnais, avec une seule et unique phrase dessus :

_« Ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter »_ (N/A : citation de William Shakespeare)

Il acquiesça et s'approcha de moi. Ses yeux magnifiques, bleus/gris, ne quittaient pas les miens, et j'étais comme hypnotisée.

**« Qu'est-ce que... pourquoi... que... »** encore une fois je bégayais, pitoyablement. Cet homme avait le pouvoir de transformer mon cerveau en gelée rien qu'en apparaissant devant moi. Je soufflais, énervée de ne pas pouvoir aligner deux mots correctement.

**« Tout cela Bella »** et il fit un geste de la main se désignant de la tête aux pieds **« c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait. Pour nous »**

**« Je rêve, c'est ça ? »** chuchotais-je **« Pour nous tu dis ? » **

**« J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, à t'expliquer. » **me dit-il, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

**« Viens t'asseoir »** je lui indiquais un canapé, proche de moi. Je m'y asseyais aussi, et enlevais mes escarpins, repliant les jambes sous moi pour m'installer de sorte que je lui faisais face.

**« A ton anniversaire, les choses ne se sont pas passées telles que l'on pourrait le croire. »** Il sondait presque mon regard tout en me parlant et continua **« J'ai paniqué, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Lorsque tu t'es coupée j'ai réagi instinctivement, sentant la soif de sang de mes frères et sœurs. J'ai cherché à te protéger. Pas à t'attaquer »**

Je réfléchissais à toute allure à sa déclaration. Il ne m'avait jamais attaquée, il n'avait cherché qu'à me protéger. Cela confirme mes propres réactions. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui, jamais. Mais alors pourquoi personne ne me l'avait dit, et pourquoi ce départ si rapide ? Je lui posais la question.

**« Ma réaction a engendré quelques problèmes au sein de la famille. Edward et Alice en particulier n'ont pas apprécié à cette époque là. Depuis les choses ont évolué, mais sur le moment il a fallu partir pour faire le point. »** Il me regardait toujours dans les yeux, son regard franc et sincère.** « Je comptais revenir, pour toi. Puis les choses ont pris une tournure différente que ce à quoi je pensais »**

**« Votre transformation inversée ? »** je le questionnais.

Il rit à mon expression.** « Oui »**

**« Comment ? » **

**« Ce serait trop long à expliquer ce soir. Mais sans rentrer dans les détails, c'est grâce au don d'un vampire. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** Je devais savoir.

**« Pour nous. Pour que tu n'aies pas à vivre une vie de soif quotidienne, de lutte permanente pour que l'animal en toi ne prenne pas le pas sur ton humanité. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça. Tu mérites une vie avec ta famille, tes amis. Je voulais te l'offrir. A toi, ma compagne. »**

Mon cœur rata un battement à ces mots. « compagne » Je savais ce que cela voulait dire. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et je cherchais dans son regard la réponse à ma question. Lui et moi, compagnons ?

Il acquiesça légèrement et me fit un autre de ses sourires à couper le souffle. Il se pencha et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Mon rêve de la nuit dernière me revint en mémoire et je gémis d'anticipation. Est-ce que finalement j'aurais la chance que ce soit un rêve prémonitoire ?

Je me fis la réflexion de penser à remercier Abby pour sa surprise. Finalement, je préférais Jasper à tous les Adam Levine et Matthew Bellamy du monde...


End file.
